


Graduation Proposal

by AiyaWorth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Graduation, High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not AU, Tuacahn Amphitheatre, Tuacahn High School for the preforming Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyaWorth/pseuds/AiyaWorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today wasn't just the day they are going to graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The high school in this is my high school because its amazing and they have awesome graduations. Tuacahn High School for the Preforming Arts. Tuacahn amphitheatre

Today is big day for many people. Today is high school graduation. Cisco was nervous. He wasn't just nervous for graduation. Tonight he is going to propose to Hartley Rathaway. His boyfriend of three years.

He has it all planned out. Right now he is at school rehearsing the graduation. But without he proposal after all it is a surprise.

*Time Skip brought to you by me because i don't actually know what all happens at the rehearsal.*

It is almost time. "Francisco Ramon." He heard. He collected his diploma, got a picture with the principal and went to stand by the office manager.

"Hartley Rathaway." Hartley smiled widely and walked to the VP of the school. He smiled even bigger when he he was handed his diploma. He had just gotten his picture with Fowler when he heard.

"Hartley please stand at the middle of the stage facing over here and close your eyes." He was confused and slightly worried. But he obligated. He walked to the middle of the stage and closed his eyes.

Cisco was nervous. He was going to propose in front of 600 maybe more people. He into the crowd at Marie. She gave him a big thumbs up and mouthed "Good luck Cisco."

He took the mic from Heather and walked to Hartley. He took a deep breath and pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket. He got in front of Hartley, opened the box and said.

"Hartley you can open your eyes."

Hartley opened his eyes and gasped. "Hartley we are in front of more than 600 people so I'm not making a big speech. I love you. I always will. Hartley Rathaway will you marry me?"

Hartley smiled and replyed "Not going to get down on one knee?"

The question was answered with a small chuckle and "No. Only normal couples do that and we are definitely not normal."

Hartley laughed at that. "Cisco Ramon. I gladly accept your proposal."

Cisco grinned and slide the ring on Hartley left ring finger. He then pulled Hartley into a deep passionate kiss.

"Come on lovebirds. I love you guys but there is a graduation going on. Don't make out in front of everybody." They heard a pulled apart. Both looked to Marie laughing. 

They smiled at her and walked to Heather. Cisco gave the mic back and walked to say goodbye to the teachers one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Tuacahn is amazing and the amphitheatre is huge and can fit like more than 1,000 people. Marie is me by the way. She is in my last hartmon one shot Pick Me Up.


End file.
